Two Worlds One Family
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: A Short Story prequel to The Mutant Riots, a short series of vignettes featuring the Turtles and the Humanimals one year before they met,
1. The Talk

_**No this is not a song fic with that song from Disney's Tarzan, felt the need to write something but can't post the new chapter of The Mutant Riots so I thought about one scene in the Mutant Riots where Donny tells the story of how he had to explain to Raph that it's anatomicaly impossible for him to have Sex with Joi, so...For this story, will be not much more then a couple of scenes juxtaposeing what the Ninja Turtles were doing and what my Humanimals in their world were doing at the exact same time, I mean since my Humanimal Universe has Batman Villains and other DC characters in it I could simply put it as an AU in the Batman the Animated Series Fanfics BATMAN AU EVERYONE LIVES IN A SPACE FARING FUTURE WHERE FURRIES CO-EXIST WITH HUMANS! But considering how little traffic the BTAS Fanfics are getting (My story I last updated weeks ago is still on the front page) It's probobly better I just put this in the TMNT section**_

 _ **Since I have decided in the Humanimal Universe it's always one season behind on the TMNT universe, since in this story it's January in the Humanimal Earth in the Turtles Earth, it's May and this is just after they've defeated the Tengu Shredder, once again I will remind my veiwers that in my continuity Fast Forward and Back to the Sewer NEVER happened, but Turtles Forever did this is between Season Five and Turtles Forever**_

It was late, 2 in the morning, the only Turtles who were still up were Donny and Raph, it had been two weeks since the defeat of the Tengu Shredder, the TMNT had made peace with the Foot Clan and Karai and Chaplin planned to move the Foot Clan somewhere else, they didn't know where yet, but they planned to relocate and reprioritize (Were Karai and Chaplin an item? None of the Turtles were sure and quite frankly no one wished to know, they were quite content to a 'dont ask don't tell' policy on that matter)

Donny was in his bedroom, he was still awake because he had to stay awake, he knew what Raph had planned tonight and he had to break the awful truth to him before things got out of hand, Don felt himself get hot in the cheeks just thinking about it...During his years when suffering his silent crush on April Don realized after touching himself one night that...His genitals were likely too big to even fit inside April, struch by this realization, Don got on his computer checked human anatomy websites and double checked his math more times then he could count, and he was accurate in his hypothisis, the Mutant Terrapin Penis was a scaled up version of the Normal Terrapin Penis to large and quite frankly it's bulbous and unwieldy shape would make it painful for a Human Female even if it was small enough to penatrate.

During the time with their Fellow Acolytes Raph had become more then friends with Joi, he had apparently fallen in love with the Human Warrior and to everyone surprise...She seemed to return the feelings...After revealing they were alive, Don had no doubts Raph planned to consumate his feelings with Joi, and Don knew he had to give Raph the truth before Raph was already in the bedroom with Joi (And Don could not fault Joi for not having an encylopedic knowladge of Reptile Sex, after all she was a warrior not a scientist like April was)

Don could hear Raph's footsteps, he knew he was getting ready to make his escape long after Splinter and Leo were asleep, and Don was the only one who could stop him, Don was shaking, he never had to stop Raph on his own, that noramlly was what Leo did but Leo had no idea what Raph was planning, and Leo had never given any thought to the differences between them and Humans.

Don took a deep breath he knew he had to do this quick, like pulling off a band-aid.

He quickly exited his bedroom and dashed to meet Raph.

"Donny!" Raph exclaimed "What the shell?!"

Don looked at Raph's left hand, in it was a boquet of flowers, and hearing Raph's voice, he actually detected no anger at all merely being startled since he wasn't expecting him since he thought everyone was asleep

Don gulped at first he was nervous about coming to blows with Raph, at this point he was genuinly feeling awful about ruining Raph's happiness but he knew this had to be done.

"Raph..." Don said his voice trembling "...We...We really need to talk?"

"About what Donny?" Raph was starting to become annoyed

"About...Joi...And how we Turtles are different from Humans...Look! I know how much Joi means to you, but please before you go at least listen to what I have to say!" Donny looked at his brother's face. Raph still seemed irritated, but he didn't seem to tensing for a fight, he folded his arms, Perhaps the fact Donny wasn't forbidding Raph to leave like Leo probobly would but merely asking for a few minutes of time was probobly all the difference

"Fine Donny, I'm listening." Was all Raph said

"Raph..." Don was wincing at the sound of his own voice "...I know you and Joi have feeling for each other...But have you ever stopped and thought that maybe...We're...Too big?"

"What da shell ya talkin ;'bout Donny?" Raph asked his voice low and dangerous.

Don had prepared for this moment, he had hidden a book of human anatomy under the sofa cusions and had bookmarked the nessacary page, he whipped out the book

"I'm talking about this!" Don said as firmly as he could "I'm talking about the fact our dicks are too big for Human Females!"

Don tensed, he was ready for this to be the ppint Raph would lunge at him, bash his face in...But actually Raph didn't do that, Don's words seemed to hit the Hotheaded Brother like a frieght train, the bouqet fell from his hand

"You...You sure Donny?" Raph asked his voice trembling, Donny could scarcley believe what he was hearing...Raph's voice...Trembling.

"Postive." Don said calmly, turning to the bookmarked page "After studying the differences between our antomy and Human Anatomy I realized that any attempt on our part to penatrate a Human Female could very likely...Break her pelvis among other things."

Raph, couldn't argue with that, Don thought for a moment he could see the wheels in his brother's head turning as Raph realized for the first time difference in size of his genitals compared to a human male and his horror at realizing the mantra...Bigger is better, isn't always the case.

"Shit." Was all Raph could say

"I'm really sorry Raph..." Don started to say...But Raph turned harshly and wentback to his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Don looked at the abandoned bouquet and picked it up, all red long stem roses, the blossoms not yet fully opened.

Don felt awful at what he had to to do, but at the same time he was amazed that he got Raph through to Raph at all, his red banded brother so defiant, so willing to fight against everything...Was talked down by his most soft spoken and pasifist brother.

As Don went back to bed, he thought about how he backed up his argument his logic and facts instead of Leo's old stand by of 'Cuz Splinter said so' Don thought for a moment that maybe the reason Raph was such a rule breaker was because if a rule didn't make sense to him, he saw no reason to follow it, and for a moment Don thought that maybe he had more in common with Raph then he previously thought.

 _ **So yeah...I'll put myHumanimal Characters in the next chapter**_


	2. New Year's Eve

_**Thanks for the review dondena! I know there are more expressions of love then just making love, but I would like to say, to some people sex is more important then others, and maybe to Raph the idea of keeping Joi in a sexless relationship when she could be free to have sex with others...Well this is my explanation for why Joi and Raph never really followed through on what was hinted at in Season 5.**_

It was midnight on New Year's Eve when it happened, a single cannister came hurtling through space, and either by chance or by fate chrashed into the nursrey of the Cincinatti Zoo where five young Animals were being treated for Zoo Flu.

The Zoo's Androids quickly went to work trying to undo the damage the cannister did by chrashing into the building but their work was impeded by the sticky ooze that had splashed all over the place, even covering the five infant animals

The Zoo Workers eventually had to put on Hazmat Suits to rescue the Five Cubs, though they didn't seem to be in any harm from the stuff.

It was at 2 in the Morning Captain Matoaka Redfeather got the call, she was in deep sleep with her husbund Zander beside her, when the phone rang, starrtling both of them.

Matoaka's Unicorn ears twitched as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and picked the phone

'Lo?" She nickered sleepily

"Is this Captain Redfeather?" Asked a husky male voice "This is Thane Maynard from the Cincinatti Zoo."

"Sir." Matoaka said starting to get her bearings back "Do you have any idea what hour it is?"

"Where we are two in the morning." Said Thane "But this is urgent! A cannister seemed to have crashed into our zoo nursrey at midnight releasing a glowing ooze."

"Sir." Matoaka said again "We're Humanimal Fleet, not Hazmat."

"I know that Captain." Said Thane "We've cleaned up most of the mess ourselves, but we also know in addition to your skill as a Captain you also have advanced knoladge in Biology of normal non-evolved animals."

"What's your point?" Matoaka asked

"Well." Thane said "The Ooze, went everywhere, even covering the bodies of five cubs we were treating for Zoo Flu, a Flamingo Chick, a Chimpanzee Infant, a Spotted Hyena Cub a Zebra Filly and a Giant Anteater Infant, they were all overed by the ooze, we washed them throughly, and that's when...One of our keepers washing the Zebra...Felt a hand touching her, the hand...Was the Filly's."

That caused Matoaka's ears to perk up

"You mean to say..."The Unicorn Captain said "This Ooze is turning the Animals to...Humanimals?"

"I don't know if they're turning into Humanimals or meely mutating." Said Thane "That's why I called you to get your expertise."

"I see what you mean." Said Matoaka "I'll wake up my herd and we'll come to Cincinatti as soon as we're all in the Fellowship."

"Captain..." Said Thane

"Yes..." Said The Unicorn

"Happy New Year." Said Thane.

Matoaka smiled "Happy New Year Thane."


	3. To Cincinnati

_**So before we get back to the Turtles, we spend some more time with the People of the Humanimal Universe, and to RBBBH no Matoaka has hands on her front appendages, she only has hooves on her feet, this wouldn't be the kind of cartoon where ungulates are somehow able to use their hooves as if they were hands.**_

Matoaka called her Herd to the Fellowship for the trip to Cincinatti they would be crossing the Atlantic since their current location was Northern England, while their beloved Spaceship could travel at nearly the speed of light, wihin a Planet's atmosphere a Ship could only go as fast as a twentieth century jet plane, going at warp speed could potnetialy damage the enviroment.

Most of the crew had been in deep sleep in Matoaka woke them, in the case of Jim the Red Squirrel and Bob the Blue Catfish they had been in semi-hibernation.

"Brothers and Sisters." Matoaka said "I have just recieved a call from the Cincinatti Zoo."

Jim seemed to respond bu falling over and retreating back into sleep wrapping his bushy tail around himself.

"Apparently..." The Unicorn said "A some strange glowing ooze, has somehow gotten into the Zoo Nursrey and splashed five cubs who were being treated for Zoo Flu."

"What has this got to do with us?" Asked Ichabod Crane and 14 year old Human from Planet Alderbaren that the Fellowship Herd had basacally 'Adopted' and served as the Fellowship's current medic.

"Apparently the ooze is causing the Cubs to become Anthropomorphic." Matoaka said "While washing the Zebra Foal, the Zebra Foal touched the Keeper with a hand...With opposable thumbs...That the foal didn't have before."

That seemed to get everyone's attention

"Captain..." Said Edward Green the other Human on the team, who was as new as Ichabod, he had been adpoted, as much as married into the herd, a former Prince of the Wranger Empire Matoaka's second in command a Monk Woman named Minsk captured him to be brought to the Earth Council, when he was senteced to death, for some reason Minsk became compassonate for her capture and begged his life could be spared, claiming she could de-program him and make him a proper Federation Man, long story short she succeded and as repayment Edward became Minsk's mate. "...Are we sure about this? I mean...Whoever heard of slime that could transform animals?"

"There are more things in heaven and on earth..." Said Matoaka "...Then are deamt of of in your philosphy."

"Am I coming too?" Asked a mewing voice, it was Ichabod new girlfriend "And extrodanary Cat Girl of pink and purple fur named Marzipan, whom he had rescued along with six other Humanimals from the Evil Duke Vortex.

"I don't see why not." Matoaka said

 _ **Hey readers are you Pro-Zoo or Anti-Zoo? Me, I'm Pro-Good Zoo, Anti-Bad Zoo, Read Life of Pi last week, it was great.**_


	4. Mutant Cubs

_**We'll get back to the Turtles in the next chapter, time to meet the Mutant Babies**_

Ichabod took a the time during the ride across the Atlantic Ocean took catch some extra Zzzs with Marzipan by his side, he had heard the everything that was said, everying about ooze and zoos and that they were going to Cincinatti, but he at this moment he didn't comprehend it, at this moment all he wanted was to sleep.

As they landed in Cincinatti the sun was rising, Ichabod and most of the the Crew was slightly more alert Thane was ready for them.

"Welcome to Cincinatti Captain Redfeather!" Said the Zookeeper an tanned athletic middle aged man with platninum blond hair.

"How are the Cubs?" Matoaka said getting down to brass tacks

"They are fine as in they don't seem to be sick or injured." Said Thane "But my Gods! The changes! I mean it's like those High School videos about Evolution they would show you in Biology class that shows the fish crawling onto land and they're fins transforn into legs and BOOM! Instant amphibian! I mean it's not supposed to be a literal transformation it's supposed to reprisent millions of years of generations evolving...But as we watched the Cubs we see they growth of hands happening right before our eyes...And when we set down some of the Cubs, the Hyena and the Giant Anteater, they would attempt to walk on their hindlegs before they would fall back on all fours!"

"Have you analized the ooze that splashed the cubs?" Matoaka asked

"We have our androids analyzing it as we speak." Thane said "So far they have no idea what it is..."

So they headed to the Zoo Office (The Zoo Nursrey was no longer safe for the Cubs due to all the shattered glass and shrapnel)

The Five Cubs seemed to be completely cured of their Zoo Flu after getting splashed by the ooze. The five cubs started playing with toys the Zookeepers gave them.

As the Fellowship Heard entered the Zoo Office, and they were amazed by what they were seeing! The Flamingo had grown hands with five fingers and a thumb on the ins of the wings, Zebra Filly had hands on the ends of her front appendages also, her mane was no longer standing upright, but was hanging down like a Horse, and was no longer striped, it was completely black, the Chimpanzee was that much different but he was moving much more like a Human, the Hyena Cub and Giant Anteater were trying to walk on their hind legs and their paws were still clawed but they were claws on four flexable fingers and an opposable thumb.

"My Gods!" Edward exclaimed "It noramlly takes longer to convert normal Animals to Humanimals last least 48 hours! What was in that ooze?!"

"We still don't know." Thane said "All we know for sure was that the ooze is green and that it glows."

"That sounds SO reassuring..." Ichabod said but as he looked at the strange cubs he couldn't help feeling they were LIKE Humanimals but clearly NOT Humanimals, there was something about them that seemed...Different, he couldn't quite put his finger on it."

"Do these Cubs have names?" Matoaka asked

"All the Cubs were born on Christmas Day believe it or not." Thane said "Some of them were born completely out of season for their species. Two of the Cubs are Female, the Zebra, the Hyena, Two are Male, the Chimp and the Anteater and the Flamingo...We haven't yet done the tests to assess the sex..."

"The Flamingo is Female." Said Matoaka with her nostrils twitching "I smell that the Bird is a Female."

"Well when the Flamingo contracted Zoo Flu, we gave the Chick the name Taylor to cover our bases...The Zebra is Zeb, the Hyena is Julia, the Chimp is Caesar and the Anteater is Rye."

"They're growing hands and bipedialism." Edward said "But is that in itself mean they will also be as intelligent as Human Beings? If they are mutating, they could be merely mutation physically not nessacarily mentally."

"Maybe..." Matoaka said She looked at the Chimp, Caesar who was playing with some wooden letter blocks, she watched him...He was looking at a poster on the wall, with a picture of Planet Earth that said Earth Day, Caesar would look at the poster, then he would find the letter block, with the corrisponding letter Matoaka was spelling the word 'Earth Day' in blocks, and while some people would simply mimicing in the blocks what he was seeing, but Matoaka could see is effort to check the poster each time before putting down the next letter, spoke vollumes to Matoaka...the effort to accurate to what he saw, Matoaka sensed he was as intelligent as a Human...

"No..." Matoaka said "...They are as intelligent as a Human...It's starting slowly, maybe because they are infants, maybe because the ooze takes a while to grow maybe both...But I can see...I can feel they are as intelligent as Humans and Humanimals."

"What do you think we should do?" Thane asked

"These Cubs can no longer live in the zoo. Matoaka said "Henceforth they are people...We shall take these Cubs in until we can find Humanimal Families to adopt them."

Her entire crew looked at her surprised they were not expecting this.

"I think I see what Matoaka is getting at." Said Kong the Gorilla he picked up the Chimp "I think I should take this one in...Bill, you take the Zebra."

"Why do I take the Zebra?" Bill asked

"You're both ungulates aren't you?" Asked Kong

"I'm an even toed ungulate and she's an odd toed ungulate." Bill said "But I see what you mean."

Kong picked up the Flamingo, the Hyena and the Anteater and handed all three of them to Ichabod.

"You get these." Said Kong

"Me?!" Ichabod squeked "Why do I get three of them?!"

"Because you can." Said Kong "I've seen you treating small cubs, you have a way with them...You're like a Mama Hen. I'm giving you three cubs because I know you can do it."

Ichabod seemed peeved but he didn't say anything, he just looked at the three Cubs squrming in his arms.

"We shall do our part in raising these...Mutant Cubs...Into True Humanimals." Said Matoaka

 _ **Next Chapter will be back to the TMNT I promise!**_


	5. On the Subject of Ooze

_**Greetings, before we start this chapter I'd like to use this intro to adress one of my Pet Peeves in TMNT Fanfic namely FANFIC WRITERS CLAIMING THE TMNT ARE "HALF-HUMAN" 'Takes Deep Breath' In actuallity weather they're hald human or not depends on which version of TMNT your story is about specifically if the version in question has Splinter as Hamato Yoshi or the Pet Rat of Hamato Yoshi because that determines what the mutagen is and how it works, into the 87 and 2012 versions where the Ooze functions as a cross breeding formula then yes you can say the Turtles are Half Human since it is Hamto Yoshi's DNA in those versions that give the TMNT their Human Form in all other versions the Ooze is not a cross breeding tool, it functions as growth formula, it makes Animals HUMANIOD! Not HALF HUMAN! Humaniod DOES not mean Half-Human...Humanoid merely means 'Shaped like a Human' Half Human means you have actual Human DNA inside you which means either your Mom or Dad was a Human or you have been gene spliced with Huamn DNA, you Fanfic Writers need to understand that not all things Humanoid of Human, because all Species of the Great Apes are Humanoid but those don't have 'human' DNA inside them and for that matter any Android from C3PO to the Bicentenial Man who have Human Shape but no organic matter inside them thus no DNA at all can be qualified as a 'half-human' Look my fellow Fanfgirls, I know you really like the Turtles, you don't want to think of them as 'Animals' and you want to fantasize about marrying and having babies with the Turtles but may inner linguist and biologist get REALLY irritated when you refer to the 2003 Turtles as 'Half Human' no, they're not the Ooze merely gave them human-like inteligence, bipedism and speech, it DID NOT put Human DNA inside any of them, it states in the RPG Book TMNT and Other Strangeness just what exactly that ooze wasand I quote "The glowing ooze that the baby turtles crawled around in was actually a mutangenic microbial agent , a by-product of the aliens' experiments at producing organic circutiry"**_  
 _ **Did any of you see that words 'Human' anywhere in that quote? There was no Human DNA in that Ooze it was simply a growth formula that advanced them to the 'next evolutionary step'**_

Donatello woke up the next morning when he got a call from Leatherhead, after reaching Leatherhead's lair, Don saw the Crocodile looking at a piece of newspaper looking extremely concerned

"Hey LH." Don said "I got your message, you said it was you wanted to to talk to me alone..."

"I feel that it would be better if only you know about this, I don't know what reaction your brothers would have to this." Leatherhead said

"Well what is it?" Don said

"This." Leatherhead said handing Don the news article "Several of the TCRI disposal sites of been raised, someone has been stealing the mutagen from the disposal sites!"

Donatello felt himself break into a cold sweat

"Dear...Sweet...Shell..." He said trembling as he read the article "I mean...Do they realize they're stealing toxic waste?!"

"The Humans are supposed to think it's toxic waste." Leatherhead said "We know what it's truly capable of...And what I fear is someone...I don't who...But someone knows what the power of the Ooze is to evolve animals and..."

"You don't think..." Don said he voice was shaky

"Yes..." Leatherhead "My greatest fear...Is that someone is stealing ooze in order to Mutate Animals...For either pure experimentation...Or to have Mutants for their own purposes."

Don was sweating bullets."What do we do?"

"I have no idea Donatello." Leatherhead said "The Utroms had disposal sites all across the United States and according to the report several of the sites across the country were emptied of their mutagen at once...They left behind no evidence...Where could we even begin with an investigation?"

"Should...Should I let my Brothers and Sensai know?" Don asked

"Not...Yet." Leatherhead said slowly "We don't know who is doing this and what their purpose is...I'll look more into this, I'm letting you know because we are both reptiles of science...We can both handle this rationaly not with raw emotion." 

"Don wiped his brow "I know, but it still terrifies me...The possibilities..." He looked at the article in his hands "I fear for whatever Animals are going to be subject to this...Experiment."

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	6. The Care and Feeding of Your Mutant

_**Hey Peeps, I am very sorry if my last intro came off as abraisive, I wasn't trying to be mean, I was trying to be abraisive in a funny way y'know like the the Nerd who gets all OCD about grammar**_

When they arrived back at Earthport, Kong and Bill took their respective cubs to Kong's apartment while Ichabod and Marzipan took their three cubs to the apartment they both shared.

"I can't believe Kong dumped three cubs on me without even asking!" Ichabod groaned as he put three very squirmy cubs on a nearby red velvet chair.

Julia the Hyena sniffed Taylor the Flamingo and moved to take a bite out of her, acting quickly, Marzipan grabbed both Taylor and Rye the Anteater away from the hungry Hyena.

"Ichabod..." Marzipan said "...I think they'e hungry."

"I know! I know!"Ichabod as he looked through all the kitchenette's cupboards, I'm trying to find that milk-converter, Kong said was in every Earthport Apartment.

In this Brave New World where Animals of all kinds lived and worked together a new invention, the milk converter could take any mammal milk, and alter the structure to suit another mammal species, it could make milk for any mammal! Be it the thin watery milk of marsupials and primates to the frothyer milk of rodents and rabbits, to the rich fattening milk of marine mammals that's almost like drinking butter.

"Ichabod..."Marzipan said "I think that silver...Half kettle, half blender is the milk converter."

"Oh." Ichabod said seeing the machine he seeked was in the left hand corner of the very last shelf "Thanks...Marzi." He said as he took down the milk-converter and went to the fridge to get out the jug of milk.

Marzipan saw Julia lower herself down from the chair and come toddling after her, at first, Marzipan was nervous thinking Julia was going to bite her ankle, but instead, Julia wrapped her teeny-tiny arms around Marzipan's ankle and sat and that's when Marzipan realized that Julia wasn't actually trying to EAT the other Animals, the attempted nipping is what she would have done with any Hyena Sibling and it wasn't her fault she didn't realize her tiny Hyena teeth could potentially kill a Flamingo Chick orprovoke an angry response of Anteater claws.

"I'm almost done!" Ichabod said "I've got one bottle of Hyena Milk, I just have to make the next batch Anteater Milk."

"What about Taylor?" Asked Marzipan

"Oh..." Ichabod said "...Oh geez, I forgot about her."

He quickly went to bookshelf, it had been packed with many books from when they first moved in.

"I know there is an almanac of birds on these shelves somewhere..." Ichabod said as he frantactly looked up and down the shelves.

Marzipan unplombed went over to the computer that only she ever seemed to use and immediatly typed her question into the search engine

"It says here that Flamingos feed their chicks a specilized 'crop milk' made in the upper digestive tract. This milk is often bright red in color." Marzipan turned to Ichabod "Do you think the machine can make crop milk?"

"I don't think so." Ichabod said "It says it can only make Mammal Milk."

Just then the Milk Converter dinged, the bottle of Anteater Milk was ready.

Ichabod gave both Julia and Rye their respective bottles and the very hungry cubs grabbed their bottles in both hands and started sucking entusiatically.

"How did you find out..." Ichabod started to ask

"It's called Google," Marzipan said "Nearly every Human Colonized Planet has it...Have you really never touched a computer before you were taken in by the Fellowship."

Ichabod nodded "on Planet Alderbared we were really very...Spartan in our living." Ichabod said "I guess I may as well start looking at this 'Google' to see what I can do about feeding Taylor." Marzipan sighed, headed to the kitchette, and fot a brief moment set Taylor down on the counter next to the milk so she could stop and wipe her brow

When she turned her head, she gasped! Taylor was sticking her head into the jug of unaltered cow's milk and was drinking from it!

"Taylor!" Exclaimed Marzipan pulling the Bird away from the Milk, Taylor in turn let out a loud screech, insenced about having her mealtime disturbed.

Marzipan during her long slave years as a cook, had come to know a thing or two about digestion, placed her hand on Taylor's belly

"Doesn't seem like milk will give you a bellyache." Marzipan said quietly "Ichabod! I think you can relax! Turns out Taylor can drink regular cow's milk without trouble! Maybe they all can...Maybe these Mutant Cubs are complete omnivores..."

 _ **Hey guys! I don't know if anyone reading this plays Animal Jam, but there is currently a vote on what the next animal should be, I already voted, but I'd like to hear from you,Who would you vote for? The Ostrich, the Sloth or the Falcon? You don't even have to play Animal Jam I just like to know which animal you'd vote for**_


	7. First Diaper Change

_**Hey Guys...For this chapter I had a brief struggle with myself, in this first chapter of this story After making such a big emphasis on the Turtles having genitals like Turtles why am I making the Hyena's genitals if not Human-Like more conventional Mammalian Vulva? Well I went back and forth on myself on the subject and well...Actual Turtles don't have teeth, and their hands and feet are nothing like actual Turtles so I feel that the TCRI Ooze alters Animals to make them more sutible for surviving as an intelligent being and for anyone who has studied Spotted Hyena reproduction will know they have an absolutely horrible time giving birth, So the Mutagen changes Julia's vulva to look like an average Mammalian Vulva in order for...Presuming she grows to an age where she can give birth...She'll have a much easier time giving birth...This also means she has significantly less tetsosterone then a natural female hyena which will cause her to become signigantly more girly**_

As soon as all the Cubs were fed, Marzipan started getting out all the toys and various things for cub care that Matoaka had packed on the ride back from Cincinatti. Ichabod sighed, stretched his back and yawned

"This has been quite a day." He said

"What do you think was in that ooze that could cause Animals to mutate?" Marzipan asked

"I don't know Marzi!" Ichabod exclaimed irritably "I'm not a chemist...Or an expert in evolution...I have gone through so much that for the most part I don't question, I just follow orders."

He then sat down on the sofa and turned on the HV so he could watch the News. After a few minutes of watching news and a few more minutes of unpacking toys Suddenly a putrid scent appeared, and both Ichabod and Marzipan knew what it was, and Julia was attempting to bite off her own Diaper. Ichabod didn't miss a beat, he rose from the sofa and swooped up Julia and took her to the bathroom

"Oh geez." Marzipan said finally noticing what diapers Matoaka had given the cubs "Cloth diapers..."

"What's the matter with cloth diapers?" Ichabod asked laying Julia on the counter "They were what I wore when I was very small."

"I hate having to wash them." Marzipan said "I like having to toss them out with the rest of the trash."

"We can deal with washing diapers." Ichabod said "Hand me the talcum powder."

Ichabod had, had practice taking care of Cubs with Diaper Rash and other gross things when he was rescuing young Cubs on his adventures with his Herd, so he had gotten used to it. As he he finshed cleaning Julia up he then took notice of what was between her legs, he wouldn't have thought anything of it before...If he hadn't in his previous studying of Humanimal Anatomy she wasn't looking like what a Hyena Girl should look like. Instead it looked like a Human Girl, or a Varity of other Female Mammals

"Ichy..." Marzipan said "What are you looking at."

"I don't know..." Ichabod "The Mutations..." He trailed off unable to complete his own thought, he then put the fresh diaper on Julia.

"Whoa Ichy..." Marzipan said "You handled that like a pro!"

"I've had a good amount of practice." Ichabod said "And that wasn't even the worst smell I had ever smelled, compared to a Tyrannosaurus Rex Diaper THAT was aromatic!"

He placed Julia back down where she toddled off to play with the toy wooden blocks.

Marzipan's ears twitched and she looked out the window, "A storm is coming." She said

Earthport was a wineglass shaped building that contained nearly everything you could possibly need inside of it...Like a a small city inside one building, it was pentrating the upper most atmosphere and the root of the building was deep in the magma, Marzipn and Ichabod's apartment was in one of the lower-mid floors, and currently all they could see when they looked out the window was stormy cloud in the Cloud, Marzipan's could almost swear she saw evil faces in the cloud

"How do you think Bill and Kong are doing?" Marzipan asked

"Probobly much better then we are." Ichabod said "They're Humanimals, they are probobly much better with the Cubs then I am."

Ichabod had no idea what was happening that very instant at Kong's apartment


	8. Stormy Seas in the Sky

_**Hey Guys, here I introduce Samantha Star, who is based on the heroine of a book I read long ago called The World Beyond the Waves, there the 12 year old herione was simply known as Sam here Samantha is 16 years old and signifigantly different from the Book Character that inspired her, If you compared Samantha to Poison Ivy or Catwoman from the Batman franchise, unlike Ivy or Catwoman Samantha always tries to work within the law to accomplish her enviromental goals and would never resort to murder, while her experience left her with a deep personal connection with the Animals of the Ocean has great empathy and the ability to communicate with all Normal Earth Animals, unlike Poison Ivy she doesn't wish genocide on the Human Race even though she's feels alinated from her own kind, in actuallity the person who suffers most from her subtle misanthropy is herself, she hates herself for being what she feels is the worst species in the universe and secretly, desperatly wishes she were any other kind of creature...This is starting to have a profund affect on her soul as will be demonstrated in this chapter**_

Kong and Bill had just gotten Caesar and Zeb situated in Kong's apartment, Caesar was placed in a crib and Kong had gotten out the milk converter and was preparing a bottle of milk for both of them.

"Hey Kong." Bill said "My girlfriend is coming tonight...That's cool with youisn't it?"

"Uh...I guess." Kong said as he poured cow's milk into the milk converter, "I suppose there is no harm in having a few extra hands...You Say Samantha is good with Animals?"

"Oh yeah." Bill said "Before she was drafted she worked as an enviromentalist on her home Planet of Aquarius, she has this Pearl she wears that gives her the ability to communicate with allAnimals."

"Yeah about that story she told you." Kong said as he poured a bottle of newly converted chimpanzee milk "Just how are the 'Norma' ocean animals of Planet Aquarius able to have their own society and able to bequeth a Human the ability the communicate with all normal animals?"

Just then the doorbell, Bill rushed over to open the door, knowing instinctually who it was.

"Hey Bill." Samantha was a tall and lean Human Girl of sixteen years of age, she had been born the same year as Bill but she was a Pisces and Bill was a Leo making her birthday quite a few months before his she hand long brown hair and deep brown eyes, a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose gave her that 'Girl Next Door' look but below that modest face she had the body of an Olympic Swimmer, after her experience in 'The World Beyond the Waves, she speant many a day swimming in the beautiful oceans of her home planet, her Aunt thought she was trying to evolve into a fish, and it almost seemed like she was, for she could swin very far and very deep without any scuba gear or...Cloths for that matter, yes she did live in the Tropical region of her Planet, but still her ability to nearly live in the water 24/7 had become almost uncanny.

Then the Great Rebellion,the Human Colonized Planets dived themselves into Federation and Wrangler Empire, and Aquarius was claimed by the Empire, Samantha had never even seen a Humanimal, on Aquarius only the Royal Family was permitted to own Humanimal Slaves the commoners were forbiddan to own Humanimals thus the Common People of Aquarius were not conditioned from before Birth to hate Humanimals, this was not something the Empire took into account when they drafted the Boys and Girls of Aquarius to fight for the Empire and capture Federation Humanimals for slaves.

Samantha kept quiet and to herself during her intial time in the Armed Forces, if anyone knew how deep she was in the rabbit hole preferring all Animals to Humans she would have been brain scrubbed so hard her skull would be reverbrating for the rest of her life. Then when she heard they had captured Bill Brandy one of the legendary founders of the Great Humanimal Rebellion of Earth, she volanteered to interogate the prisoner to which no one batted and eyebrow, but instead she helped him escape, and vowed get her Aunt Magerat and Uncle Dan off Aquarius and to Earth.

Tonight with her Aunt and Uncle safe on Earth and finally completed all her immigration work, Samantha could finally return to her love Bill, she wasn't sure why she fell in love with a Bull-Boy when she had such a strong affinity for sea animals but her Aunt hoped having a boyfriend who was more turf then surf would keep her on the land.

Bill drew in Samntha close and rubbed his Bovine nose against her's "You'll never believe what happened!" He said as he led her inside "At the Cincinatti Zoo, this can of ooze crashed into the Zoo Nursrey..."

When Zeb and Caesar saw Samantha, they're reaction, no one expected

Caeasar stood up in his crib, if he had teeth he would have been baring them, but instead he was baring his toothless gums, pounding his tiny fists against the crib and shrieking over and over and again

Zeb flattened her ears against her head and she bared her toothless gums braying raucously she then backed up and tried to kick at Samantha with her hooves. Bill quickly picked up Zeb so she couldn 't harm Samantha "Zeb, what's gotten into you?" He asked

"What are they saying?" Samantha asked "I can't understand them."

"I thought you could speak to normal animals?" Asked Bill

"I can!" Samantha said "I should be able to understand them, but for some reason all I hear is gibbrish!"

"They're saying 'Bad' over and over again Kong said as he rushed over to Caesar's crib "Even Animals don't have a big vocabulary at this age."

Zeb desperatly tried to fight her way out of Bill's grasp and brayed even louder then before

"Sam...: Bill said desperatly trying to keepthe Zebra Filly in place "I think you should leave...Even at this age a baby zebra can kill a Human with a well placed kick..."

Samantha wasn't sure what to do...She slowly backed away then left...Afterwards Zeb and Caesar instantly calmed down.


	9. Things That Go Bump in the Night

_**Hey Guys I know I'm making this a story about my own characters and the TMNT have only had two proper chapters about them, I honestly didn't intend this way but I can't think of much more to do with the TMNT at this point**_

 _ **Here is some scary stuff hang on to your plushie of your favorite Turtle.**_

So after a while Ichabod became completely relaxed and began to smile and laugh as the Cubs began to play with him.

So as the HV played the news, Marzipan got down on all fours and began to wrestle with Julia and Rye as Taylor watched from her perch on Ichabod's lap, Ichabod and Marzipan had to be mindful of Taylor because she was a Bird and she had hollow bones.

As the Weatherman began to report in the blizzard that seemed to be covering the entire the entire Northern Hemisphere which drew in Ichabod's attention. Then a shiver went up his spine as he felt a wet and slimy tickle in between the toes of his bare left foot, on reflex Ichabod kicked and then he heard the sounds of a block tower crashing down, and then the snuffling sound of an Anteater weeping.

"Oh geez!" Ichabod exclaimed, horrified with himself as he set down Taylor on the cusion beside him "Rye! Rye! Don't cry!"

Ichabod then picked up the distrught Anteater Cub and cradled him in his arms.

"Don't cry..." Ichabod soothed as he rocked the Cub back in forth "I'm so sorry..."

The Anteater wasn't really hurt from that tumble and he quickly calmed down. But Ichabod still held onto him tightly Marzipan looked at Ichabod's face and he looked so sad and distressed.

"Ichabod..." Marzipan said "Why are you so sad?"

"I just kicked Rye." Ichabod said as he rocked the Cub back and forth

"I can sense there is something more that's making you sad." Marzipan said

"I was reminded..."Ichabod said as he started to get a bit choked up "...That my own folks are dead...and I was just remembering the time when I was a toddler...I slipped and fell in a muddy pit and I just cried and cried and...My Father picked me up and held me and soothed me..." And Ichabod froze and looked at Marzipan as he realized he was doing as his own Dad had done with him "As I am doing with Rye."

Marzipan came up to Ichabod and she rubbed her face against his. "I know how you feel." She said "I don't know if any of my family is alive or dead."

Ichabod turned his head and kissed Marzipan's warm mouth. "Kong knew..." He said softly "Kong knew that I would take to Nursing Cubs like a Duck to Water."

After a short while it was time for bed, Marzipan and Ichabod had no cribs to set up, Marzipan insisted the cubs sleep in the bed with them, at Earthport since many species lived inside one city sized building the cold blooded species were hibernating, and thus the entire Earthport was kept below a certain temperture so no Hibernating Animal would awaken too soon and disturb their natural cycles. Because everyone's chamber was kept below a certain tempurture Marzipan read that the Flamingo and the Anteater needed to be kept warm the Flamingo didn't have the proper insulating feathers yet and Giant Anteaters have among the lowest body temputures among the Mammals and does have the worst immune systems.

Ichabod and Marzipan never slept in the actual master bedroom, of their luxury studio apartment, they always slept in the Sofa Bed, Ichabod had never even used his apartment until he had rescued Marzipan from slavery and they simply slept in their sofa bed the first night and never slept in the bed that was actually meant for them, they both decided to let that be the gueast room for if they ever had guests.

Ichabod put on his the PJs he had gotten just gotten for Christmas, they were silvery and and shone like jewlery. Marzipan had a long white woolen gown, normally didn't wear anything in bed but tonight it was so cold, not just that coolness that Earthport mandated during winter for the benifit of the hibernating creatures, but this fierce blizzard despite the Earthport being supposdly being inpenertrable to any weather somehow this blizzard was able to reach its frosty grip inside.

Ichabod nestled Taylor under his chin, Rye had nestled himself in Marzipan's head fur and Julia slid between them.

It was precisely at midnight that someone hacked into the door to get himself into the apartment.

Marzipan heard the door being opened and so did Ichabod.

When the footsteps started Marzipan was about to scream, Ichabod however quickly clamped his hand over her mouth in the darkness she could see him put a finger to his pursed lips, indicating the need for silence.

The sharp footsteps echoed on the tile floor, and they could hear a weak giggling, Marzipan could see in Ichaabod's eyes, a knowing, a familarity...He seemed to reconize the voice.

Ichabod had put away both scythe and his phaser for the Cubs being in the apartment. He needed to get the jump on the intruder.

He slithered out of the bed like a Snake...He kept on his belly as he looked at the intruder who was peeking into the master bedroom, thinking that's where the people he was looking for would be.

The intruder became quiet, he apparently just realized no one was in the bed, the intruder stopped his giggle, he clearly had figured out there was a sofa bed in the darkness and that's where the resident's slept.

While the Intruder was distracted by the empty master bed, That's when Ichabod needed to sieze the moment.

He quickly rose to his feet and darted.

Quickly putting the hand to hand combat skills he had learned in the academy. He quickly grabbed the intruder and put him in a choke hold, the intruder was teenage human about his age, not as tall and lanky as he was but also not very muscular,

"JACK!" Ichabod hissed "What are you doing here?!"

Jack squirmed in Ichabod's grasp, Jack was the son of Joker and Harely Quinn and the two boys never liked each other, not at all.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked trying the hardest to squirm out of Ichabod's grasp, but Ichabod had grown stronger during his time with the Humanimals.

Then Jack stepped on Ichabod's bare foot, Ichabod screamed and loosened his grip for a moment but as Jack tried to escape Ichabod tackled him and the two boys started rolling on the floor. Ichabod was not going to let Jack up, But Jack did get up and saw in the sofa bed, a terrified Cat-Girl and a shivering, Flamingo Chick, Hyena Cub and Anteater Infant.

Jack then slowly turned and looked at Ichabod, "Oh Ichabod...You really have gone off the furry end haven't you?"

Ichabod then responded by strangling Jack with both hands "You have no quarrel with them..." He hissed "...I'm the one you're after! You want a fight with me? Come outside and we'll settle this like real men."


	10. Midnight Scuffle

_**Hopefully I can fit in a bit of what's happening with the Turtles at the end of this chapter**_

Ichabod dragged Jack out of the apartment, even though Ichabod was in his PJs and Jack was dressed in his purple suit, Ichabod was confident and held himself like a Soldier.

"So Jack..." Ichabod said "...What are you doing here?"

Jack was furious, he reached into his suit and whipped out an aerosol can.

"I'm here to kill you Furry!" Jack yelled sparying the greenish toxin at Ichabod.

Ichabod coughed for a few minutesthen he started to chuckle first quietly then louder and louder...Jack grinned, thinking he had doomed Ichabod to a giggle-giggle death.

But then Ichabod turned to Jack, grinned and punched Jack in the face, sending his flying.

"Do you really think that would work on me?" Ichabod sneered "Did you forget who I was born from?"

Jack rubbed his bloody nose "Oh yeah..." He said mentally chiding himself for forgetting that fact "The Poison Lady...You got that toxic immunity."

Jack was determened to to kill Ichabod, so he rose to his feet and whipped out a switchblade knife.

"Fortunatly I carry more then one weapon..." Jack sneered.

Ichabod backed up, he realized at this point that in hand to hand combat, he had become strong enough that he could easily beat Jack, but Jack with a knife and he didn't he needed to change strategy...

However the noise from the scuffle had awoken some Humanimals who were vistiting Earthport. In the darkness, Ichabod could see the silhouette of a long neck and a narrow head and he heard the clopping of massive hooves.

Jack was so dertermed on his revenge, that he didn't notice the sounds of galloping, until he felt a hand the size of a hubcap land down on him and pin him down.

"THE %*&$?!" Jack screamed Ichabod looked up and saw the face of a Giraffe Man, he had slick brown head fur on his scalp, a full beard on his chin.

"Thanks!" Ichabod said the Giraffe Man "Who are you Giraffe-Sir?"

"You can call me Bet." The Giraffe said "Me and my best Friend Dink, we're touring England with our families."

Just then a new Humanimal trotted up, when he reached the Giraffe he stopped and panted. Ichabod blinked this New Humanimal was clearly a Horse-Man but he was much smaller then any Horse, Ichabod had ever seen, this Horse was about as tall as he was!

"This is Dink." Bet said referencing the Small Horse by his side.

The Horse gasped "Hey..."

"You're a Horse." Ichabod said "You're so small! You're the smallest Horse Man I've ever seen!"

"I'm a Minature Horse." Dink said as he pulled the bangs of his ebony mane out of his eyes "We're specially bred to be small, we were bred to be small to be pets."

Ichabod thought for a few moments "I remember seeing small horses like you on Alderbaren..." Ichabod said "On Alderbaren we called them ponies."

Dink's ear twitched irritably, "I assure you I'm not a Pony."

"So..." Bet said "Who is this punk?"

"An old enemy." Ichabod said "Once again Thanks Bet, I don't know what I would have done."

"I have a phone." Dink said giving his phone to Ichabod "Call the Cops."

Ichabod called the Cops. After the call, Ichabod sighed and sat on a nearby bench, Then he heard the sounds of Bill's hooves clopping, Kong and Bill were running toward him, Bill had Zeb running by his side, and Kong had Caesar clinging to his belly fur.

"Ichabod!" Bill exclaimed "Bob gave us a call! He said you were in danger!"

"I was." Ichabod said "Fortunatly, Bet and Dink were here to help."

Bill and Kong froze for a moments, they turned their heads slowly, Then they grinned and then the high pitched sounds that came out of their mouths were high pitched squeaks that Ichabod never imangined a Bull or Gorilla could make

"OH MY GOSH!" Bill squealed "BET AND DINK!"

Bet and Dink beamed with pride seeing their fans, Ichabod looked on baffled

"Am I missing something?" Ichabod asked

"Bet and Dink are bigtime ZooTube Celebraties!" Kong said "They have this online talk show called Good Legendary Morning!"

Ichabod sighed "I have got to start getting into all this internet stuff."

"Hey Bill, Hey Kong." Dink said "We're big fans of yours!"

Bill squealed and pranced in place, wagging his tail, Ichabod never imagined the Bull-Boy could ever be so dorky.

"Wait." Bet said He turned towards Ichabod "You're Ichabod...The Hero of the Humanimals?"

Ichabod blushed "I am..." He said "I killed Duke Vortex."

"Yeah you killed Duke Vortex." Dink said "But in actuallity...By Hero of the Humanimals..."

At this point, both Kong and and Bill were both making slashing motions across their necks, indicating the need for scilence, their were standing some distance behind Ichabod so Ichabod didn't notice.

"Well...You're a Hero all around." Dink said "Take Pride in that."

That's when the Cops arrived, One Human Two Dog Men and a Ourangutan Man came and loaded Jack into their cart.

"Who was that guy?" Kong asked

"Guys...Come inside." Ichabod said "It's a long story."

...

Meanwhile in Third Earth New York City, Donatello was working late on his computer, the News had chilled him, the idea that some Human, somewhere,had figured out what the T.C.R.I. Ooze could do to animals and was taking all the Ooze and using for Gods knows what reason.

Looking in the darkest corners of the internet, looking into the illeagal exotic animal auctions and other criminal activities involving animals, going down many rabbit holes. Donatello had noticed one name coming up again and again in these Animal Auctions, the Savage Corperation, Constintine Savage was a constant figurefrequently haggling most fiercly in the auctions.

Don then heard footsteps approaching his lab, he turned his weary eyes, it was Leo.

"Hey Don." Leo said "You look tired."

Don closeed the window, he still didn't want to Leo to know what was going on. "Yeah Leo." He yawned sleepily

"Don..." Leo said "About last night...Could you explain to me...What happened with Raph?" 


	11. Two Worlds All Brothers

_**So they'll probobly be more chapters like this with some Turtles Some Humanimals**_

Donatello turned off his computer and yawned, He didn't want this conversation, but if this kept Leo from asking what he was reserching.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked sleepily

"How did you do it?" Leo asked "How did you manage to get Raph to back down on his own accord?"

Don yawned again "For one, I didn't try to stop him from seeing Joi." He said as he rubbed sleep from his eyes "I only asked he stay for a few moments and listen to why sex with Human Females would be impossible...That probobly put a damper on his fantasies."

As Don walked out of his lab "I guess Raph is kind of like me in that regard..." He said  
"...He doesn't like rules that he doesn't think make sense."

Leo stood for a few moments watching Don make his way to bed, Floored by the fact that his pasicist brother had more success with reasoning with the hothead brother then he did.

Don crawled into bed, as he drifted to sleep he started to have a terrifing nightmare, he tossed and turned in his sleep as his head was filled with scenes of blood and guts and vivisection.

...

Meanwhile Ichabod explained to Kong and Bill who Jack was and their history on Alderbaren.

"Dang..." Said Kong "...You actually knew the SON of the Joker!"

"Yeah..." Ichabod said wearily "...I never met the Joker himself, he left Harely shortly after she became pregnant and..." Ichabod yawned "Oh geez...I'm so sleepy..."

"I think it's best..." Kong said "...If we both stay in your apartment, I know you handled yourself fairly well a few hours ago but..."

"I think that's a good idea." Said Ichabod "I could use some more helping hands with the cubs."

"I got to work in the afternoons at my clinic." Kong said

"But I can stay with you around the clock." Said Bill

Ichabod was at that point crawling into bed with Marzipan and his three Cubs.

Kong seated himself in a large armchair with Caesar still clutching his belly fur and quickly went to sleep.

Bill folded his legs underneath him like a normal Bull, and Zeb nestled herself by his side.

As they all slept a blissful sleep, the blizzard outside howled like something from another world, As they all slept there was a strange aura around them, as if something was protecting them in their dreams.

As two different sets of heroes slept and dreamed they were connected by the unshakable bonds of brotherhood

 _ **Sweet Dreams!**_


End file.
